Red Silk
by Imagination-Unleashed14
Summary: Have you ever seen death? I have. Have you ever felt guilt? i have. Have you ever felt shame? Well, in the end all you see is Red Silk flowing over your fingertips.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Have you ever seen death? i have. Have you ever felt guilt? i have. Have you ever felt shame? Ever killed a loved one? Well, in the end all you see is Red Silk flowing between your fingers.

Disclaimer~: whoever wrote/came up with _Jumper_ and i dont own Twilight no matter how much i want to D:!

**PROFACE**

Running. That's what she was doing. Well, not running, jumping. Just not your regular jumping, she was jumping through space. She has to have seen where she wants to jump. Like the movie _Jumper_, was actually about them but when they put the movie out it took the prying eyes off of them. The thing is she is the last jumper in the world. The others just suddenly vanished.

She didn't know what to do. What do you expect out of a 15 year old girl? Bubblegum, hot guys, and sex? No she had to grow up to fast. She had to get back to her pack. Her wolf pack. It's been 30 years since she last saw her pack brothers, her father. But now...It's time to go home.


	2. Chapter 1: I'm Back

Chapter 1: I'm Back

I opened my memories, letting them flow. First beach I remembered the beach perfectly. The sun, air, water. The feeling of sand between my toes. Taking a deep, calming breath my heart started to pound. '_Suck it up!'_, i thought to myself. My legs moved on their own, the familiar gut tugging feeling came. I closed my eyes as my feet hit the soft grass, i held my breath, so i wouldnt break down. My wall shook pieces breaking. My eyes snapped opened taking in the sun rise. my lungs begged for air and as i opened my mouth to greedily take some in laughter reached my ears. '_Their coming to go cliff-diving'_'. My mouth was already open so i took as much oxygen as i could. I caught the scent of bleach covering the smell of rotting flesh. I gagged falling to my knees. "Ooh~ look what we have here, breakfast." means voice said. I looked up, breathing through my mouth. I heard distance snarls and growls. A wolf howl ripped through the air breaking the stare down. I stood up quickly, crouching slightly my hands shaping claws. "I wouldnt come near me, leeches. Unless you want to die." I said cockily. I smirked when they cringed at a voice not made for my small body. My doll like structure. "HA! I will enjoy draining you, smart one." The growls became louder with each breath. I smiled as i brought my hand up palm down. They looked confused but stilled advanced. Thundering paws sounded as I made a pulling motion, making both of them shoot forward from a force not seen. The female red head gasped as i made a motion that made both of them stand still. They struggled growling and snarling trying to break free from my binds. I made both of them stood in front of each other. The man behind the red head." What's your names?" i asked curiously as the pulled them closer. The wolves stood around us a circle being made." Victoria and Laurent." they replied. "Well im sorry then Victoria and Laurent." i said as the wolves stood shocked as i walked through them turning them to dust. The sun broke through the clouds as i made the dust fly, moving in rings around me. I close my eyes trying to find the presence of the souls. My eyes snapped opened and too soon did i have the glowing ribbons in my finger tips. Bringing my hands together i broke them. "Two souls broken, O-" "Shh! wolves Twila!" I whispered into my shoulder. The dust glittered in the sun. "Fall." I made the simple command made the dust fall. Some landed on a sandy wolves nose, making him sneeze and sending the dust flying onto everyone's nose. Soon we were all sneezing. "Stop! Stop!" i giggled out as the sandy wolf licked my cheek. His rough tongue tickling my neck. "Ew! That's what Harry did when i met him! So im guessing your his son!" i said smiling. The wolves brown-green eyes widen in shock and sadness." Why is there sadness in your eyes, young one?" i asked. The wolf whined lowering his head onto my shoulder. My eyes narrowed in confusion. " Phase back!" My voice held the strong command making him phase. I blushed turning my head as he sat there staring at his hands. "Well! Put your clothes on!" i said embarrassed. "H-how did you make me phase back?" he said pulling on his cut-offs. " Well, ive been with a pack before because my father is Daniel Cope. Third-in-command with the old pack. You know Bill-" i didnt finish before i was embraced by warm arms wrapping themselves around me, swing me. "So your the almighty Cope daughter our father always use to talk about? You know he use to tell me bed-time stories about you." i blushed at my father...wait..."What to do mean 'our father'?" i asked the man finally looking up at him gasping."Your like a spitting image of him!" he laughed and pulled my closer. " Yeah i said our father and yeah i get that a lot." he chuckled again. "And your a spitting image of our mother." we smiled sadly at each other. I felt a warm hand grasp mine and looked down to see Harry's son looking at me and back at a photo in his hand." Is this you?" he asked, his handsome face staring at me. i looked at the picture and gasped. I jumped from my brothers arms onto the kids back, my legs wrapping around his waist, my arms around his neck."Well yeah, that was at my 13th birthday. They did a surprise party and that equaled a months worth of patrol on Billy Blacks part." i grumbled about how stupid it was. "Hey i dont know your name,pup~!" i said while climbing to his front like a monkey. "Seth. Seth Clearwater, may i know yours, monkey?" he asked wrapping an arm around my back." Mmm~ should i tell him big brother?" i wondered looking towards the man. I jumped from Seth to him holding my arms out like a child. "Why sure, you can trust little Seth." i giggled wrapping my arms around his neck. "Well, little Seth, my name is Omega Sue Marie Cope."


End file.
